Template talk:FeaturedSong
Vote here for the next Featured Article. I think it should be Defying Gravity. --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 23:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be Nessarose Thropp because it has a long biography of her life and unlike the songs which maybe there is two sentences telling about the song and the rest is just the lyrics. Kev379 18:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article List *Defying Gravity October 13th-March 9th *Teal Wicks March 9th-May 16th *Elphaba Thropp May 16th-June 7th *Wicked in Melbourne June 7th-August 1st *No Good Deed August 1st- Hmm, shed some light on the international productions? How about Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz, the German production. I just think that it's really awesome to read some of the partly translated songs, and read it's translation, sometimes, the words can be pretty strong. Plus, I would like to see if anyone else would want to help with the international songs pages/ translations. 11:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That was my idea with having Wicked in melbourne as our Featured Article. For the next one, how about doing a song again? No doubt Defying Gravity is the best song page, but instead we could use one of the int'l counterparts? Mousetalon 12:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I changed to NGD. Next featured Article will be an actor/actress. If things go smoothly, I am rooting for Adam Lambert or Norbert Leo Butz. I'm hoping for a male actor, if possible. Suggestions? Mousetalon 00:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) 'IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT' I have transferred this to be the featured song. I will be spotlighting many different things now on the front page, which you will see soon. Mousetalon 15:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) New Song Page Suggestions I think that Which Way Is The Party? would be an awesome one to do, since it's one of deleted songs, but it's just a suggestion. Hehe, bring honor to songs that didn't make it to the light. Silent Fire Light :) 07:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I'm trying this out for the first time, a poll to vote for your favorite song! I'll add it to the other categories too. Please vote! Silent Fire Light :) 21:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Which song should be featured next? No One Mourns The Wicked Dear Old Shiz The Wizard and I What is this Feeling? Something Bad? Dancing Through Life Popular I'm Not That Girl One Short Day A Sentimental Man Thank Goodness Wonderful I'm Not That Girl (reprise) As Long As You're Mine March of the Witch Hunters For Good Finale Keiner Weint um Hexen Im Guten Alten Glizz Der Zauberer Und Ich Was Fühl Ich In Mir Nichts ist mehr geheuer Tanz Durch Die Welt Heiβgeliebt Ich bin es nicht Nur ein Tag Ein seelenvoller Mann Frei und schwerelos Wie herrlich Die böse Hexe des Ostens Wundervoll Ich bin es nicht (Reprise) Solang Ich Dich Hab Gutes tun Marsch der Hexenjäger Wie Ich Bin Finale Guddo Nyusu Shizu daigaku Mahoutsukai to Watashi Daikirai! kotoba ubawaru jinsei o odoriakase Popyuraa watashi janai EMERARUDI SHITII SENCHIMENTARU MAN Jiyuu O Motomete majo ga semaru ~ kono shiawase WANDAFURU watashi janai ~ RIPURAIZU Futari Wa Eien Ni Yami Ni Ikiru majo o korose Anata O Wasurenal FINARUU Ik lach om zwaartekracht